The present invention relates to a device for ozonizing of a fluid with an ozonizer which has a first region in which ozone bearing gas can be produced from oxygen bearing gas. The ozonizer has a second region which is formed as a flow channel for flow of the fluid therethrough. The first and second regions are connected in communicative relationship by at least one connecting channel whose inlet side communicates with the first region and whose outlet side communicates via a gas feed organ closing the upper part of the first region but communicating with the second region to thereby disperse the ozone bearing gas in the fluid for flow through the flow channel of the second region.
The term fluid is understood to mean a pure liquid, a liquid mixture or a polyphase mixture with a liquid as a continuous phase (e.g., a suspension or an emulsion).
Ozone is one of the strongest oxidants. In particular, ozone is used for the treatment of drinking, use and bathing water, as well as being used in the chemical industry.
There are several ozone-producing devices known and used today, and which are, to a large extent, identical in their basic constructions. Each of such devices usually has a gas treatment unit in the form of one or several driers, an ozonizer and a mixing system for feeding the ozone into the fluid. The elements of such devices are usually spatially separated and are coupled with one another by a channelized system.
Such devices assure an operationally safe production of ozone, but do not guarantee an optimal, i.e., as complete as possible, feed of the ozone formed in the ozonizer from the gas into the fluid phase for the following reasons:
1. Due to the known decay reaction of ozone, a part of the ozone already formed decays during transportation from the ozonizer to the gas feed organ into oxygen.
2. The gas feed organ which is spatially separated from the ozonizer is often built into a constructionally favorable, i.e., easily accesible, part in the fluid duct. However, such construction does not ensure that a two-phase flow form favorable for the gas-liquid exchange of matter.
3. The parameters characterizing the fluid flow in the channel (flow rate, intensity of turbulence) often do not ensure an optimal two-phase flow form because they were determined through consideration of other criteria (e.g., minimal pressure loss, low-noise flow).
The problem in the art is the need for a device for ozonizing a fluid that does not have the above-mentioned problems and drawbacks. In particular, such a device should ensure as high as possible ozone feed into the fluid, independent of the fluid channelization system or the flow parameters prevailing therein, respectively. The described problem in the art is solved by arranging and disposing the gas feed organ in front of the ozonizer as viewed in the direction of the flow of the fluid.
Such arrangement and disposition of the gas feed organ on the fluid entry side of the ozonizer has the following advantages:
1. The path of the ozone-bearing gas from the first region of the ozonizer (i.e., ozone production location) to the gas feed organ is short with the result that the total amount of ozone produced therefore acts as an oxidant in the fluid.
2. The two-phase mixture of ozone-bearing gas and fluid formed in the gas producing organ flows from the gas producing organ into a second region of the ozonizer. Within the ozonizer, it is therefore subjected to controlled flow conditions. Due to the known close relation between current and material exchange in two-phase mixtures, the exchange of matter (ozone feed into the fluid) is thereby also controlled.
3. Within the ozonizer the two-phase flow parameters can be varied alone by dimensioning the second region in a wide range and without having to thereby consider the channelization system or the corresponding flow parameters, respectively.
4. Ozonizer and gas feed organ from a constructional unit which can be integrated without large expenditure in already existing channelization systems.
The reaction heat generated in the first region of the ozonizer is directly conducted away by the fluid. Expensive and costly additional cooling installations are not needed.
In one embodiment it is proposed to arrange means for the redispersing of the two-phase mixture formed in the gas feed organ within the second region of the ozonizer. This measure recommends itself especially then if the two-phase mixture shows a not neglectable tendency to coalesce. As means can serve e.g. static mixing elements, a punched plate or gauze wire packages. But it is also possible to use dynamically working means, such as propellers or vibro-mixers.
In another embodiment it is proposed to arrange a phase separating element directly at the fluid exit of the ozonizer, e.g., a cyclone separator or a bend pipe or a separator. This measure results in a compact device that does not strain the fluid channelization system with gas which is especially advantageous in the case of centrifugal pumps connected at the outlet side. But it is also possible to arrange an intermediate piece, e.g., a tube equipped with or without additional dispersive means, between the ozonizer and the phase separating element.
In order to obviate the problem of water condensing out of the gas to be ionized in the first region of the ozonizer, it is proposed in a further embodiment to cool the gas through the fluid in a heat exchange device.
If further drying of the gas is desired for technical reasons of ozone production, the thus treated gas can be after-dried in a drier connected at the outlet side of the heat exchange device, e.g., in a columnar drier filled with silica gel or on a cooled surface (e.g., Peltier element).
The treated gas is then fed preferably through a throughput control device and a humidity meter into the first region of the ozonizer.
A mixer shaped in the form of a venturi valve is practically used as a gas feed organ. Such elements are known. Due to the underpressure produced by the flowing fluid in the venturi valve, the gas to be ozonized is sucked through the drier and ozonizer without additional feed elements.